fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Welcome This is my Talk Page, welcome! Please note, as of 7/11/11 (or 11/7/11 for Americans), I will be absent. Please do not post any messages on my talk page. I don't want to deal with a ton of stuff the moment I get back. Let me make myself clear: You cannot use my magic. Don't ask me to do anything for you until I get back. 'Kay? Kay. Good day. Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individiual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 13:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm Its fine pal. No worries. Btw read the fairy tail. Meredy got hot! I found my new love! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 13:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) BWHAT!!!! Nooooooooo!!!! I was totally gonna use her!!! She was gonna be another protagonist. And btw MeredyxErza is mine!!!!! ALL MINE!!! Hmmm now I just color her image I suppose. Though I have no clue on how to do that hahaha. But if you wouldn't mnd pal, could you find another, I had the pic saved and everything, even younger version of her. She was gonna be a mmber of the Meitzen family...cant say which just yet, just know Raze and Roxis both fear her. =D[[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 14:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Boooo! I choose the other as well. Lol. Eh...we can both just use it. But I call first dibs on the first colored image of future meredy hahaha. But Yay ErzaXMeredy or MeredyxLevy or MeredyxLucy....heck Meredyx(any of the female cast) and I'll be happy! =D Older Meredy knoks Mei completely out of the water! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 15:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Zico I see. They were hard, ugh. Was a busy week. Ear operation, huh, had one when I was a kid. As for the chapter, things are WAY convenient for them. On the upside. Jellal who I don't care much for looked very cool, Ultear is still hot as ever , and Meredy is hot lol. But the downside is that Raven Tail that I thought would be badass.....look lame aside from Ivan. And the chick in the back, looks like she just came ''to Ivan's evil grin, the hell?(inapproiate joke, yes, but that's what came to my mind when I saw it) Oh and don't get me started on Arc of Time leveling up our rag tag bunch of heroes. It was interesting though, that chapter....in it's own way. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well banning is extreme lol. But I see what you mean. I'll get around to it. Not today though, tired. But I'll make it soon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Does this work? I figured something simple would be fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) That's the smallest I can make the notice. I'm not great with templates either. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno''']] (Talk to Me) 07:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Xramos224 All is forgiven. And do what you gotta do. Xramos224 17:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry To disturb you Hey there, I'm sorry to be troubling you with stupid requests like this but would it be possible for my character Ray Martinez's power to be considered Lost Magic? Grizzaka 02:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Phantom Slayer request i was wondering if i could make a phantom slayer magic and if i can i would like some advice on how to do it considering this would be my first attempt at something like this please and thank youQilian 20:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Slayers coming Hey there, sorry for troubles, if they were and/or will be. I wanna ask your permission to remake Cross Slayer Page with my idea. The idea is: Cross Slayers were trained to slay "crusaders" - people who could create blades of individual element, because of what they were alienated from the rest of the world. I understand that it is plagiarism to Soul Eater, but that's my idea about the crosses. Or, they can use the void of a certain element and create different weapons, that are unique to each of the elements. (Great, Guilty Crown appeared). My idea at the expense of Soul Eater Magic was an usual plagiarism. But now I think, does Soul Magic make sence? I've read it many times - I can't understand it. Well, in general, yet I somehow have a great desire to create some kind of Slayer Magic, why I don't know, I thought about Soul Slayer and Cross Slayer. But then, why we don't revive Soul Eater as Soul Slayer Magic, with Soul Eater's style? (Yeah-yeah, I know that is will be plagiarism, but...). Dragon742 (Come to your talk-fate xD), 0:15, December 11, 2011 (Ukraine's Time). Enca, Necro Elves and Demon Magic Oh My! I plan on making it the home of the Necro Elves. The surface wont be a home in this context. The link you gave me, specifically the one to locations, and the world map shows a big mountain in its center of Enca, of which I'll be expanding on. I'll be making it so that the entire island is actually one giant mountain with horrendous thunderstorms and other natural disasters that ravage the surface. In this way the Necro Elves actually live underground along with most of the monsters. Those that dont, dwell on the surface and are naturally extremely powerful monsters that threaten their existence. Its why they dont leave too often, if nature doesnt kill em, the beasties will. It would also explain a number of other things, like why Necro Elves have not been in canon. Also, I'll be borrowing from another series by Jim Butcher, the Harry Dresden novels, he describes phenomena such as thunderstorms to possess vast amounts of raw magic (which if used without a proper circle or means of mitigating such raw power would kill the caster outright). The weather patterns around Enca will be somewhat magical in nature, a self-sustaining natural magic of sorts, which will also explain why necro elves have such an affinity for magic themselves, along with why the beasts are so dangerous. They're also magical beings for the most part and resistant to magic in general. There is a good reason why Necro Elves are largely unknown and why few if any return from the island. Thats the overall goal so far for Enca and my Necro Elves. Assuming everything goes right, my new character may be a bit of powerhouse -> Eidolon Demon Slayer Necromancer Necro Elf. Like I said, powerhouse. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Iron Blood Persona, can i make a Iron Blood Magic? I think that would be interesting. dragon742, 17:38, December 13, 2011 It's cool Ash did it for me, sorry for bothering you. Grizzaka 04:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Iron Blood Thanks, and i wanna ask, that can i create alchemistry magic? Iron Blood will be type of this magic.